The Ninja's Revenge!
by LadyJet2
Summary: Sequel to Of Cat Tails and Playful Humans. Bakunetsumaru gets his revenge and tests out his new Ninja armor. rated for a kiss and swearing.


Title: SD Gundam Force – The Ninja's Revenge!

Author: LJ

Summery: Sequel to "Of Cat Tails and Playful Humans". Baku gets his revenge, and tests out his new Ninja armor.

Rating: PG-13 for swearing and romance

Pairings: Bakunetsumaru/Zero, Captain/Guneagle

Author's note: Couldn't help it. I had to write a sequel. Hope you like:D please review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Bakunetsumaru carefully snuck down into the lower levels, his darker ninja styled armor helping him to blend in with the shadows. Although he disliked the thought of ninjas assassinating without honor, he wasn't going to pass up learning what the armor could do for him. The two large throwing stars were new weapons he was going to master, but he refused to fight as a ninja. Samurai were more honorable than that. He would use his kenjutsu rather than ninjutsu. Still though, he would use the stealth of the armor to his advantage to get his revenge on Zero, Captain, Guneagle and Shute.

"They won't get away with putting that annoying bell on my beast armor tail…" he muttered sulking. He peeked into the training room and saw Zero and Captain sparring in their Cyclone and Assault forms respectively. Bakunetsumaru stared at Zero's form, amazed at the sharp angles and beam bow that doubled as a twin sword. It was fast, and Captain had a hard time keeping up with Zero's incredible speed.

"You're much faster than any other form you have, Zero," Captain said barely dodging a swing. Zero smiled and blocked a swing from Captain Gundam's beam saber.

"Why thank you, Captain. Although I think I need to work on my shots with the bow part of my sword. I feel like I don't quite have my aim down." Baku stared his eyes shinning as they traveled up and down Zero's elegant form. He tried to bite back his forceful emotions as he watched Zero swing his double bladed sword in a long arch, before aiming and firing off five beam arrows; right at his head.

"YIKES!" Baku barely had time to duck back behind the door as the arrows hit the other side of the hall way.

"Baku?! God! Baku are you all right?!" Zero quickly flew out panic in his eyes as he stared at the dark clad samurai. Baku panted and was clinging to the wall staring at where the arrows hit and made quite a few big holes across from him. His eyes were pinpricks of dark brown and he twitched.

"Bakunetsumaru?" Captain came out, shouldering his assault rifle. "Is he okay?" Zero landed in front of his boyfriend and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Baku? Answer me!" Baku groaned and slipped out of Zero's hands and to the floor.

"Oro…" he said as his eyes spun from shock. Zero sighed and knelt down on front of him.

"I think I scared the living crap out of him…" Zero said bluntly, gently rubbing the side of Baku's helmet. Baku groaned and shook himself out of his daze staring at Zero.

"You really need to practice aiming, Zero…" Baku said trying to sound his usual cold and harsh, but the waver in his voice belayed his terror. Zero's eyes began to water and Baku vaguely wondered if he hurt his lover's feelings.

"OH BAKU I'M SO SORRY!" Zero wrapped his arms around Bakunetsumaru and hugged him close weeping. "I knew I should have trained more with my arrows before sparring! My God I could have killed you with those shots!" Baku coughed and blinked smiling behind his darkened face mask and hug back.

"It's okay, Zero," Baku said smiling in his voice. Blinking to himself he felt around Zero's armor and felt a loose hook. Smiling evilly, Baku carefully placed a small harmless smoke bomb at the link, knowing well that if one link was loose, there were probably others in this armor.

"Please say you'll forgive me!" Zero pulled away and looked Baku in the eyes streams of tears flowing down his mask. Baku smiled and slid his mask away and reached for Zero's, moving his to the side, before kissing him lovingly. Zero smiled and cleaned away his tears after the passionate kiss.

"It was an accident, okay? But seriously, you need to practice more. And maybe you should start with the broad side of a barn." Baku's mischievous grin slowly began to boil Zero's tears away and he began to grit his teeth and grip Baku's forearm fiercely.

"I'll deal with YOU, after my training, Bakunetsumaru!" Baku grunted as Zero got up and stormed back into the training room. Captain blinked, still blushing after seeing such a passionate and rather private kiss between the two. Baku blinked at him.

"What? Like you've never kissed Guneagle in front of someone before?" Captain shook his head slowly and coughed.

"CAPTAIN! Get in here!" Zero hollered. Captain jumped and swallowed.

"I'll speak with you later, okay Baku? Sorry that Zero nearly shot you, but the bolts were on their lowest setting so…"

"CAPTAIN!!!"

"EE! Coming!" Captain bowed slightly to Baku before going back into the training room to help Zero get rid of his pent up frustration. Baku smirked and peeked around the door toying with the trigger in his hand.

"Hey Baku!" Shute said walking up behind the samurai. Baku jumped a bit and looked over at the young boy, and Guneagle who was following him.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, Shute!" Baku said sighing.

"This coming from the Musha who's dressed like a ninja. Whatchya watching, Baku?" Guneagle said peeking around the Gundam. Baku smiled and chuckled.

"Oh, nothing. Do you have your camera on you?" Guneagle blinked and nodded pulling the devise out.

"Yeah, I've actually been working on a photo-journal of the base, why?" Baku grinned and flipped open the cover to the bomb trigger.

"Oh, you might want to start snapping pictures." Baku grinned and pressed his thumb on the trigger. There was a small POP that came from Zero's direction. Guneagle watched and laughed starting taking pictures as Zero's new Cyclone armor popped right off with the small cherry bomb. Shute turned beet red from trying to hold back his laughter, but soon fell to the floor in hysterics. Baku simply leaned up against the door frame smirking as Zero stood there in nothing but his bare armor.

"Wha?! How?!" Zero was blushing so much that it threatened to turn his entire body red.

"THAT'S for making fun of my Tiger…I mean Lion form!" Baku cried laughing. Zero growled and clenched his bow close, his left eye twitching madly as he turned towards Baku.

"YOU!!" he hissed. Baku snickered and nodded before yelping and ducking more poorly aimed stun bolts.

"EEP!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU TRAITOR!! I'LL PRACTICE ON YOU, BAKUNETSUMARU!!!" Baku quickly threw another smoke pellet at his feet before bolting off, not that it did much to stop the tirade of his boyfriend. Captain simply blinked, beet red and looked over sighing.

"I have a feeling that this won't stop, do you?" Captain looked over and saw that he was left alone in the training room. Captain sighed again and slumped over.


End file.
